Premio Pulitzer de teatro
Archivo:Pulitzer.jpg Lista de ganadores con el Premio Pulitzer de teatro *1918: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Jesse Lynch Williams por su obra teatral Why Marry?. *1919: --No concedido-- *1920: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Eugene O'Neill por su obra teatral Más allá del horizonte. *1921: otorgada a la dramaturga estadounidense Zona Gale por su obra teatral Miss Lulu Bet. *1922: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Eugene O'Neill por su obra teatral Anna Christie. *1923: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Owen Gould Davis, Sr. por su obra teatral Icebound. *1924: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Hatcher Hughes por su obra teatral Hell-Bent Fer Heaven. *1925: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Sidney Howard por su obra teatral They Knew What They Wanted. *1926: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense George Edward Kelly por su obra teatral Craig's Wife. *1927: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Paul Eliot Green por su obra teatral In Abraham's Bosom. *1928: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Eugene O'Neill por su obra teatral Extraño interludio. *1929: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Elmer Leopold Rice por su obra teatral Street Scene. *1930: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Marcus Cook Connelly por su obra teatral The Green Pastures. *1931: otorgada a la dramaturga estadounidense Susan Keating Glaspell por su obra teatral Alison's House. *1932: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense George Simon Kaufman por su obra teatral Of Thee I Sing. *1932: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Morrie Ryskind por su obra teatral Of Thee I Sing. *1932: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Ira Gershwin por su obra teatral Of Thee I Sing. *1933: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense James Maxwell Anderson por su obra Teatral Both Your Houses. *1934: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Sidney Kingsley por su obra teatral Men in White. *1935: otorgada a la dramaturga estadounidense Zoë Akins por su obra teatral The Old Maid. *1936: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Robert Emmet Sherwood por su obra teatral Idiot's Delight. *1937: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Moss Hart por su obra teatral You Can't Take It With You. *1937: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense George Simon Kaufman por su obra teatral You Can't Take It With You. *1938: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Thornton Wilder por su obra teatral Nuestra ciudad. *1939: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Robert Emmet Sherwood por su obra teatral Abe Lincoln in Illinois. *1940: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense William Saroyan por su obra teatral El momento de tu vida. *1941: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Robert Emmet Sherwood por su obra teatral There Shall Be No Night. *1942: --No concedido-- *1943: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Thornton Wilder por su obra teatral La piel de nuestros dientes. *1944: --No concedido-- *1945: otorgado a la dramaturga estadounidense Mary Chase por su obra teatral Harvey. *1946: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Russel Crouse por su obra teatral State of the Union. *1946: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Howard Lindsay por su obra teatral State of the Union. *1947: --No concedido-- *1948: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Tennessee Williams por su obra teatral Un tranvía llamado deseo. *1949: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Arthur Miller por su obra teatral La muerte de un viajante. *1950: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Richard Rodgers por su obra teatral: South Pacific. *1950: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Oscar Hammerstein II por su obra teatral South Pacific. *1950: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Joshua Logan por su obra teatral South Pacific . *1951: --No concedido-- *1952: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Joseph Kramm por su obra teatral The Shrike. *1953: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense William Inge por su obra teatral Picnic. *1954: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense John Patrick por su obra teatral The Teahouse of the August Moon. *1955: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Tennessee Williams por su obra teatral La gata sobre el tejado de zinc. *1956: otorgado a la dramaturga estadounidense Frances Goodrich por su obra teatral The Diary of Anne Frank. *1956: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Albert Hackett por su obra teatral The Diary of Anne Frank. *1957: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Eugene O'Neill por su obra teatral Largo viaje de un día hacia la noche. *1958: otorgado a la dramaturga estadounidense Ketti Frings por su obra teatral Look Homeward, Angel. *1959: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Archibald MacLeish por su obra teatral J.B.. *1960: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense George Abbott por su obra teatral Fiorello!. *1960: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Jerome Weidman por su obra teatral Fiorello!. *1960: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Jerry Bock por su obra teatral Fiorello!. *1960: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Sheldon Harnick por su obra teatral Fiorella!. *1961: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Tad Mosel por su obra All the Way Home. *1962: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Frank Loesser por su obra teatral How to Succeed in Business Without Even Trying. *1962: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Abe Burrows por su obra teatral How to Succeed in Business Without Even Trying. *1963: --No concedido-- *1964: --No concedido-- *1965: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Frank D. Gilroy por su obra teatral The Subject Was Roses. *1966: --No concedido-- *1967: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Edward Albee por su obra teatral Un equilibrio delicado. *1968: --No concedido-- *1969: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Howard Sackler por su obra teatral The Great White Hope. *1970: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Charles Gordone por su obra teatral No Place to Be Somebody. *1971: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Paul Zindel por su obra teatral Los efectos de los rayos gamma sobre las margaritas. *1972: --No concedido-- *1973: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Jason Miller por su obra teatral That Championship Season. *1974:--No concedido-- *1975: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Edward Albee por su obra teatral Seascape. *1976: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Michael Bennett por su obra teatral A Chorus Line. *1977: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Michael Cristofer por su obra teatral The Shadow Box. *1978: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Donald L. Coburn por su obra teatral The Gin Game. *1979: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Sam Shepard por su obra teatral Buried Child. *1980: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Lanford Wilson por su obra teatral Talley's Folly. *1981: otorgado a la dramaturga estadounidense Beth Henley por su obra teatral Crimes of the Heart. *1982: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Charles Fullerpor su obra teatral A Soldier's Play. *1983: otorgado a la dramaturga estadounidense Marsha Norman por su obra teatral Night, Mother. *1984: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense David Mamet por su obra teatral Glengarry Glen Ross. *1985: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense George Sondheim por su obra teatral Sunday in the Park. *1985: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Stephen Sondheim por su obra teatral Sunday in the Park. *1985: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense James Lapine por su obra teatral Sunday in the Park. *1986: no concedido *1987: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense August Wilson por su obra teatral Fences. *1988: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Alfred Uhry por su obra teatral Driving Miss Daisy. *1989: otorgado a la dramaturga estadounidense Wendy Wasserstein por su obra teatral The Heidi Chronicles. *1990: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense August Wilson por su obra teatral The Piano Lesson. *1991: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Neil Simon por su obra teatral Lost in Yonkers. *1992: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Robert Schenkkan por su obra teatral The Kentucky Cycle. *1993: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Tony Kushner por su obra teatral Angels in America: Millennium Approaches. *1994: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Edward Albee por su obra teatral Tres mujeres altas. *1995: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Horton Foote por su obra teatral The Young Man from Atlanta. *1996: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Jonathan Larson por su obra teatral Rent. *1997: no concedido *1998: otorgado a la dramaturga estadounidense Paula Vogel por su obra teatral How I Learned to Drive. *1999: otorgado a la dramaturga estadounidense Margaret Edson por su obra teatral Wit. *2000: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Donald Margulies por su obra teatral Dinner with Friends. *2001: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense David Auburn por su obra teatral Proof. *2002: otorgado a la dramaturga estadounidense Suzan-Lori Parks por su obra teatral Topdog/Underdog. *2003: otorgado al dramaturgo cubanoamericano Nilo Cruz por su obra teatral Anna in the Tropics. *2004: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Doug Wright por su obra teatral I Am My Own Wife. *2005: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense John Patrick Shanley por su obra teatral Doubt, a parable. *2006: --No concedido-- *2007: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense David Lindsay-Abaire por su obra teatral Rabbit Hole. *2008: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Tracy Letts por su obra teatral August: Osage County. *2009: otorgado a la dramaturga estadounidense Lynn Nottage por su obra teatral Ruined. *2010: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Brian Yorkey por su obra teatral Next to Normal. *2011: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Bruce Norris por su obra teatral Clybourne Park. *2012: otorgado a la dramaturga estadounidense Quiara Alegría Hudes por su obra teatral Water By the Spoonful. *2013: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Ayad Akhtar por su obra teatral Disgraced. *2014 otorgado a la dramaturga estadounidense Annie Baker por su obra teatral The Flick. *2015: otorgado al dramaturgo estadounidense Stephen Adly Guirgis por su obra teatral Between Riverside and Crazy. *2016: otorgado al dramaturgo y compositor estadounidense Lin Manuel-Miranda por el musical Hamilton. *2017: otorgado a la dramaturga estadounidense Lynn Nottage por su obra teatral Sweat. *2018: otorgado a la dramaturga polaca-estadounidense Martyna Majok por su obra teatral Cost of Living. *2019: otorgado a la dramaturga estadounidense Jackie Sibbles Drury por su obra teatral Fairview Categoría:Premio Pulitzer Categoría:Premios literarios